


A New Dynamic –– or Anne and Ann Go To Italy

by putyourwatchaway



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Anne's in love, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shibden Hall, Wedding Night, hair down and drawers off, horny ann, moving into Shibden, not a pillow princess anymore ann, sorry Marian, vulnerable anne lister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourwatchaway/pseuds/putyourwatchaway
Summary: (From the diaries) we know that on Ann and Anne's wedding night, Anne allowed them to be "near" for the first time (aka completely naked.) Here I've taken a bit of the new dynamic between the two from the very last scene of episode eight and figured how it might manifest in the bedroom. Aka: Anne and Ann balance each other out. (As you may know, "going to Italy" in Anne's diaries meant "full sex.")





	A New Dynamic –– or Anne and Ann Go To Italy

**Author's Note:**

> They're both "on the amoroso" this time lmao anyways all of Anne's weird sex lingo can be found in Anne Choma's lovely book, Gentleman Jack! I know Lister didn't really record instances of her receiving pleasure bc she was the toppiest top, but here with Ann she's met her match :)

Anne was particular when it came to sex, but considering her usual circumstances, little prevented her from having her way –– or ever needing to assert her way. Which lady who’d barely ever kissed was about to flip Anne over and insist otherwise? 

Miss Walker was different, always different. Anne faced a challenger (and not just in the bedroom.) Ann had tried to insist a few times during kisses with straying hands, but she always somehow ended up under Anne and under Anne’s spell. Ann had seen her lover before with her hand down her drawers next to her in bed, post-coital, and she didn’t pretend not to notice. “What are you doing?” (she knew perfectly well what Anne was doing) and Anne would gently tell her to go back to sleep and not to worry about it. But this night, wedding night, she wasn’t about to let Anne off so easily. Or let her get off alone. Ann had already asserted her backbone earlier in the day by making the decision to move into Shibden immediately, and this new dynamic would be a constant. It only made Anne adore her more –– but respect, perhaps, was a newer addition.

Ann and Anne pulled up to Shibden in their carriage loaded with hats, dresses, paints from Crow Nest which made the servants balk, but much to Anne’s surprise, and to the grief of the servants, Ann had barely stepped out of the carriage before she began lifting boxes herself and taking them in towards Shibden’s front door. The groom raced behind her and implored “Let me take that, ma’am” but it seemed that Ann had taken a bit from Anne’s speedy saunter –– with “I’ve got it, thank you” she was in the door and up the stairs.

Anne was left a combination of speechless and enamored but quickly turned around and started bringing things in before everyone in the house could see her face so unguarded, so tender. There might be more of those moments, she thought, in time to come. 

The second the last item in the carriage was within Shibden, Ann dragged Anne upstairs. Nearly running up to their new bedroom, Anne ignored a disbelieving look from Marian that clearly said  _ don’t you dare! _

They entered the room and Ann closed the door behind them. It slammed.

“Eager, are we?” said Anne, who’d already suspected there was some other reason Ann had wanted to move in so immediately.

Ann put her arms around Anne’s neck and put her face up near hers, tilting her lips towards Anne’s. 

“Happy wedding night,” she said in a half whisper.

“It’s four in the afternoon, Ann.” 

But before she could say anything else Ann had pressed her lips to hers. She backed Anne up against the door, parted her mouth and brought the kiss to be fully heated, wet and urgent. Anne put her arms around her and they clutched each other with much needed vigor. Their chests were pressed together and for Anne, just knowing that this was her wife –– not her casual acquaintance –– gave her a rush of want and a novel euphoria.  They had time, they had a place together, all evening all night, and they were in no rush. And there against the door they stayed, taking in each other, tongues and lips for as long as they could before they were rutting against each other’s knees and getting aroused in a fully-clothed position which was too ridiculous for a wedding night.

 So Anne led Ann to stand by their new bed and they looked into each other’s eyes, familiar eyes, knowing they were about to make love in this new bed –– one made especially for them, not for Anne alone or Ann alone but for them together –– together not as participants in an affair but as wife and wife. They undressed each other, while standing, with eagerness which almost ripped fabric and they took down their hairdos until they both stood in their drawers, long hair loose and beautiful and softly curled. They stood apart but barely apart because they could not keep away from each other’s lips. 

They got mighty close to once again going the full way while still upright before Ann, this time, stopped it. She pushed Anne down on the bed, and for the first time when she reached to slip off Anne’s underclothes, there was no resistance.  To make sure it wasn’t too alarming of a flip-flop, Ann made sure to take off her own chemise first before kissing Anne, bare-chested, while easing off Anne’s drawers. Before long the two women lay naked, lips to lips, with their drawers in a white pile on the ground. Anne rolled Ann around and managed herself on top again, and Ann giggled and clutched Anne’s sides. They couldn’t help smiling as they kicked against each other’s legs with carefree bliss that they hadn’t felt since their time in York. 

 Ann decided she’d be content with her lover on top again, but this time, when Anne slid her hand down between her legs, she did the same to Anne. Taken aback, Anne parted their kiss and paused, looking at Ann. Before Anne could speak, Ann said, “Please let me.” And Anne looked doubtful and resistant, as she rarely received. But entranced by Ann and the thought of Ann being officially her wife and the arousal between her own legs she acquiesced, which surprised herself. Perhaps just this once, she thought.

 They pressed their lips together again, panting against each other and they intertwined their legs, pressing each other’s hands into their own wetness. Ann, who had been worried she wouldn’t know what to do, found that she’d learned well from Anne and from her own nights in her bedroom and was pleased to feel Anne’s hips rolling down against her hand and Anne gasping in pleasure. They both knew that others were home and Shibden wasn’t the most soundproof of places, (Anne remembered the harsh look from Marian) but wrapped up in exhilaration and arousal and the need for more of each other the room filled with sounds of panting and gasping and even the sound of the bed moving one typically associates with the wedding night bedroom. 

Once again, they excited each other almost all the way before Anne stopped the movement of their hips and hands to give Ann a slower kiss and in her mind she was thinking “I love you” but there would be a better time to tell her. After coming down a bit from their arousal, Anne began again and stroked near her entrance before sliding two fingers in. Anne gasped at the unfamiliarity of the feeling when Ann eagerly did the same to her. She usually didn’t like being penetrated and her instincts told her to put a stop to it, but lying naked skin against skin with her for-real wife –– on a wedding night, after all –– it only felt right to be connected so deeply and so mutually.

 Led not only by Anne but by the both of them, their movement against each other resumed, this time with their arousal elevating to some other level, the two rocking harder against each other and moaning with barely-reserved abandon (perhaps when they’d began, they’d had caution in mind –– that’d been forgotten.) Their legs locked together, each grinding on the other inside them to speed up the in and out of fingers and the pressure of growing heat. Ann grabbed onto Anne’s back and pulled her in towards herself, continuing to kiss her and run their tongues together. Between their legs was all sticky wetness intermingling with sweat and Ann, even as the movement of her hips begged for climax, wished this could go on and on, the sliding in and out and rhythmic curling of Anne’s fingers against her inside and the feel of Anne’s wetness, and her breasts against hers, her hair soft and disheveled, and the sound of Anne’s moaning (like she’d never heard before.)

Finally their fucking reached a breaking point and against Anne’s open mouth Ann said “faster” and “harder” and the both of them pushed against each other at an escalating tempo. They slid against each other until for both of them the pleasure became too much to bear and they tensed against each other, trying but failing not to yell in ecstasy and each clutching the other throughout their climaxes, legs against legs and hips pushing into hips and breasts against breasts, shaking, convulsing until at last Anne lie on top of Ann, both slick with sweat, both breathing hard, both with hair a mess, both not wanting to let go of the other.

Anne rolled off of her to lie on her side, and their heavy breathing slowed into gentle satisfied joyful laughter.  Anne and Ann faced each other, both flushed pink and lips wet, and looked into each other’s eyes, stroked each other’s hair out of the other’s face, and Anne felt ridiculous, ridiculously exposed and ridiculously disheveled and ridiculously in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Any type of feedback would make me very happy! It's great to see that other people are as affected by this show as I am, bc I HAVE NOT THOUGHT ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE FOR THE PAST MONTH.


End file.
